Mario Kart Mega
Mario Kart Mega is the eighth game in the Mario Kart series. It is for the Wii U and features HD graphics. Features As said before, the main feature of this game is HD graphics. A new addition to the Mario Kart series is the ability to link with a handheld game; in this case, Mario Kart Mega can link with Mario Kart 7. In-game, there are 35 playable characters Characters There are 47 playable characters in 15 starter,30 unlockable Mario Kart Mega. A ~ indicates a newcomer to the Mario Kart series. Starter Featherweight ToadMK7.png|Toad Baby Mario MKM.png|Baby Mario Baby Luigi MKM.png|Baby Luigi Lightweight PeachMK7.png|Peach MK7 Daisy.png|Daisy Koopa MK7.png|Koopa Troopa Medium Weight MarioMK7.png|Mario LuigiMK7.png|Luigi YoshiMK7.png|Yoshi Cruiser Weight Waluigi MKM.png|Waluigi King Boo MKM.png|King Boo Birdo MKM.png|Birdo Heavyweight BowserMK7.png|Bowser DKMK7.png|Donkey Kong Wairo MK7.png|Wario Unlockable Featherweight Shy Guy MK7.png|Shy Guy Toadette MKM.png|Toadette Dry Bones MKM.png|Dry Bones Toadsworth MKM.png|Toadsworth ~ * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy Lightweight * Bowser Jr. * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong ~ * Fawful ~ * Paratroopa * Lakitu Medium Weight * Hammer Bro. ~ * Monty Mole ~ * Kamek ~ * Mii * Blooper ~ * Professer E.Gadd ~ Cruiser Weight * Rosalina * Wiggler * Dry Bowser * Funky Kong * R.O.B. * Kritter ~ Heavyweight * Petey Piranha * Metal Mario * King K.Rool ~ * Gooper Blooper ~ * Morton Koopa Sr. ~ * Pianta ~ How to Unlock Courses The Mushroom Cup and Shell Cup are available at the start, the rest have to be unlocked in the same manner as Mario Kart 7. The Nitro All Cups Tour is unlocked when all new courses have been beaten on every cc, while the Retro All Cups Tour is unlocked by beating all retro courses on every cc. Mushroom Cup * Luigi Circuit * Pokey Desert * Toad Runway * Yoshi Storm Hills Flower Cup * Tide Harbor * Coin Heaven * Mario Circuit * Bowser Jr. Airship Star Cup * Wario City * Boo Woods * Shy Guy Park * Frantic Factory Shine Cup * Donkey Kong Jungle * Blooper Bay * Piranha Plant Swamp * Comet Observatory Special Cup * Waluigi Highway * Wiggler Forest * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road ---- Shell Cup * 3DS Toad Circuit * SNES Ghost Valley 1 * Wii Toad's Factory * GCN Dry Dry Desert Bannana Cup * GBA Cheese Land * N64 Choco Mountain * DS Shroom Ridge * 3DS Rock Rock Mountain Leaf Cup * GCN Mushroom City * 3DS Piranha Plant Pipeway * Wii Grumble Volcano * GBA Lakeside Park Lightning Cup * 3DS Maka Wuhu * SNES Vanilla Lake 2 * DS Bowser Castle * N64 Rainbow Road Battle Courses * Wario Stadium * Jungle Arena * Fawful Theater * 3DS Wuhu Town * GCN Nintendo Gamecube * Wii Block Plaza Karts Like in Mario Kart 7, Karts can be customized, but now there are different bodies for different weight classes. Wheels, gliders, and the all-new engines are the same for all weight classes. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Sports Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games